marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Rand (Earth-199999)
Immortal Iron Fist, The Fist, Ironclad | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , | Relatives = Wendell Rand (father, deceased); Heather Rand (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Chikara Dojo, Chinatown, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly K'un-Lun | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Symbol of the Iron Fist branded upon his chest | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = K'un-Lun | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman; Adventurer; formerly Shipment | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Scott Buck | First = Marvel's Iron Fist Season 1 1 | Quotation = I am the Iron Fist. Protector of K'un-Lun. Sworn enemy of The Hand. | Speaker = Iron Fist | QuoteSource = Marvel's Iron Fist Season 1 11 | HistoryText = Daniel Thomas "Danny" Rand was the child of the billionaire owners of Rand Enterprises who lost his parents in a plane crash which resulted in the young Rand being rescued by Monks and taken to K'un-Lun where he trained and eventually took the title of the Iron Fist. Rand returned to New York City to reclaim his name and soon fell into conflict against Hand when he had learned that Madame Gao was using his company to sell her own heroin. Rand challenged Gao and soon joined forces with his father's ally Harold Meachum and Bakuto. However both Meachum and Bakuto soon turned against Rand, wishing to use the power of the Iron Fist for their own purposes, forcing Rand to defeat them both. Having at last fulfilled his mission to defeat the Hand, Rand returned to K'un-Lun with his new friend Colleen Wing, only to discover that the gate to the city has been closed while he was gone. | Powers = Chi Augmentation: The power of the Iron Fist is granted to a single warrior of the Order of the Crane Mother, and empowers that person allowing them to channel their chi for a variety of effects. The effect is typically accompanied by a brilliant yellow luminescence emanating from the wielder's hands, or in Danny's case his right hand. The empowerment is temporary, effectively draining the wielder's chi until it is spent, and is then inaccessible for a time until the chi is replenished. The Iron Fist is also bound to the mental state of its wielder, and can be rendered inactive as a result of the wielder's emotional state, or inhibited by the effects of pacifying drugs. Danny's incomplete training has resulted in partial mastery of this power, but was eventually completed after his trip to Asia with Ward Meechum. *'Augmented Weaponry:' When wielding a weapon with an energized hand, the wielder is also transferring energy to their weapon as a conduit for the Iron Fist's power. In Danny's case, his pistols become the enhanced conduits. *'Chi Healing:' Danny can expend his chi via his open hand to 'burn' poison from the body of another living being. *'Chi Sense:' By focusing on the living body of another, Danny can feel that person's inherent life force through his hand, as well as sense impurities infecting that body. *'Enhanced Strength:' The Iron Fist can redirect chi into incredible feats of strength, turning human punches into powerful concussive impacts. These are sufficient to blast solid metal doors off their hinges, or to create an explosive shockwave causing significant damage over a wide radius. *'Invulnerability:' When powered up, Danny's hand becomes unbreakable in every sense. The resilience afforded by the Iron Fist is enough to cause bullets to ricochet away if they strike his glowing hand. | Abilities = *'Acrobatics:' Danny Rand is a highly trained acrobat, accomplished in vaulting and tumbling. He uses various acrobatic techniques to dramatically enhance his combat mobility and avoid things that might harm him. *'Martial Arts:' Danny Rand is a master of Kung Fu. His martial arts prowess, combined with the power of the Iron Fist, allows him to overpower most of his enemies effortlessly. Danny has also showed proficiency with weapons, such as swords and nun-chucks. | Strength = Danny Rand has the strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. This can be further enhanced through his right hand by focusing his chi. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Dual Colt 1911 pistols | Notes = * Finn Jones portrays Iron Fist as a main character in the Netflix series Marvel's Iron Fist and Marvel's The Defenders and as a guest character in the Marvel's Luke Cage episode "The Main Ingredient". Toby Nichols portrays a young Danny in the Marvel's Iron Fist episodes "Snow Gives Way", "Shadow Hawk Takes Flight", "Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch", and "Dragon Plays with Fire", while Jeremy Lanuti portrays the character in the episode "Heart of the Dragon". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Дэниел Ренд (199999) Category:Rand Family Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Martial Arts Category:Iron Fist